percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirayuki "Yuki" Kamiya
Shirayuki "Yuki" Kamiya is the 8 year old immortal love child of Thanatos and Anaplekte, two gods of Death. She was born on December 21, 2005. She is also the official Princess of Death. Appearance Shirayuki has black hair in pigtails on her head, sometimes with flower clips on them. She has brown eyes, sometimes black, with pale skin. She usually wears a red school girl outfit-like dress with a red backpack. She wears pearly black shoes with them. She stands at around 3 feet, 4 inches. Background Shirayuki is the love child of Thanatos and Anaplekte, two gods of death. Because of this, when she was born, they went to great lengths to hide her from Zeus. So, for 5 years, Thanatos and Anaplekte hid her in Japan, where Zeus's influence cannot reach, with Anaplekte raising her in the moutains and Thanatos coming when he could. Anaplekte, being the goddess of quick and painful death, taught her daughter everything she could about quick and painful deaths and her battle-styling. When Thanatos taught her, he taught her about peaceful death and how to use a scythe. He also taught her how to distract enemies with her singing-voice, which, while nasal-like, was actually very good. Eventually, however, her father decided that they couldn't hide her forever. He and her mother decided upon putting her in Camp half-Blood, where Thanatos claimed her into his cabin. At first her cabinmates were nice to her, but when asked about her mother, she accidentally let it slip that her mother was Anaplekte and it was discovered she was an Immortal Child. Everyone in Thanatos' cabin eventually grew jealous- with the secret out the bag, Thanatos wasn't afraid to shower his daughter in gifts or affection (because she was a Daddy's girl). Their envy of her affection caused them to be cruel to her- no one would speak to her, she would be "accidentally" pushed down. Shirayuki did not enjoy that, and as a result, she found herself wondering if she should even be at Camp. During one night, her siblings got the Hermes cabin to play a prank on her. Embarrassed and scared, Shirayuki ran away, praying to her father and mother that she would find someone who cared for her and that she could go back home with them. She ran into the woods where she met a monster. Frightened and sure she was going to die, she was saved by her half-brother Zahir Ichikan, who had returned to camp after a year. Hearing her story, Zahir decided that he could just stay with him, the nomad, until she was old enough to go on her own or their father wanted her with him. They related because they were both immortal, even if Zahir wasn't born immortal like she was. Personality Shirayuki has a child-like demanor because of her age and a child-like curiousity. Because of this, Zahir has to be especially careful in dangerous territory. Shirayuki is nice and some-what shy around people, yet she always blurts out something about her mom and dad. Shirayuki is also somewhat of a crybaby, because she's easy to cry. She also enjoys singing, with her child-like and nasal voice. Whenever Shirayuki sees blood, be it her own or someone she cares for in battle, she turns serious and dark, no mercy for her enemies (a trait gained from her mother, a goddess of Violent Death). She also takes pride in her title as the Princess of Death as with her brothers and will not allow anyone to tarnish the name. She is prone to scare easily because she was sheltered most of her life. Abilities *Death Manipulation- She has control over most aspects of Death. *Death Sense- She can predict and tell when someone dies and when they will die. *Scythe Profiency- She, like most children of Thanatos, is skilled with a scythe. She can use it to various degrees. *Shinigami- She can collect souls and send them to the underworld, like a Shinigami (Death God) from Japanese Myths. Weapon *Black Scythe- A scythe her mother and father made for her. It is steel. Although she rarely uses it, she enjoys it nonetheless. Trivia *Her favorite food is an apple. *Her favorite song is one called "Calalini" by her (with help from Zahir and Zira) *Her wings aren't black like her father's, which is odd, because they are white and a bit more angelic. *Shirayuki believes a Yaoi is a "Giant unicorn pony that gives out quick and painful deaths". Gallery Images (28).jpg|I'm bored... Images (27).jpg|Hi~! I'm Shirayuki! Do you want a quick and painful death? Yuki.jpg|My wings are so small... ...you guys are mean!.jpg|You guys are mean...T~T girlyyuki.jpg|Mommy told me to get girlied up~! meandcuddi.jpg|Happy Easter...daddy didn't come today... merrychristmas.jpg|Merry Christmas! Neko Yuki.jpg|Opps...Big brother told me to stay away from that cabin~! SometimesIamboundbydeath....jpg|Sometimes only I see the bad spirits and I feel scared...|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q4ZR_Bye_4 Singingyuki.jpg|Wanna hear me sing?|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3O3NHvFm-XI Yuki'sYaoi|I finally got a Yaoi~! YAY! Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Children of Anaplekte Category:Immortal